


Hold Me Tight

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, but its not really that dark, it kind of hints at something darker?, jisoo is who he reaches out to, jun has nightmares, junshua, kinda angsty, two soft boys, very soft though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Jun has nightmares and Jisoo is the one who can calm him down.





	Hold Me Tight

Jun was snuggled up against Jisoo’s side, Jisoo’s arms wrapped loosely around his middle as he mindlessly hummed a tune.

Jun had been having nightmares again.

Jisoo had forced Jun to promise to come wake him up every time he got them; he didn’t want Jun suffering alone. Lately though, they had been becoming more and more frequent. It worries Jisoo a lot, not having any idea what could be causing them. Jisoo knows better than to pry though.

Jun had always been, at least with his more personal thoughts, very reserved. Anyone else would think Jun is a very loud person, which he is, but beneath that… it is very hard to get close to him. That loudness is a bit like a shield, to keep people away from asking questions.

Jisoo was the glaring exception to this rule.

For some reason not entirely known even to Jisoo himself, Jun had let him in. Jun had confided much with Jisoo, maybe because Jun knew that Jisoo would never push him for more than he was willing to share. That included not wanting to speak about the nightmares that would have Jun running down the hall and right to Jisoo’s bunk, crawling in next to him before the elder is even fully awake yet.

Jisoo has seen the affect the nightmares are having on Jun over an extended period of time, making the bags under Jun’s eyes darker and stealing what little sleep he might have been able to manage after long schedules.

Eventually Jisoo just told Jun to start sleeping in the same bed with him, half the time they ended up in the same bed half way through the night anyways.

Jisoo always holds tight to Jun, cuddling him in close and running gentle hands through his hair to calm him. Because there was nothing Jisoo could really do to stop the nightmares, all he could manage is making Jun feel safe enough to try to sleep again.

So that’s what he did.


End file.
